Yours, Only Yours
by SarahLovesGlee
Summary: A post-Dance With Somebody fic. Blaine and Kurt's unscheduled make out session, with built-in heart-to-heart. Works within my "Burt and the Kid" verse, but can be read separately. Warning: smut.


Although Kurt manages to convince Blaine to stay for Glee club, they leaves to go back to Kurt's house as soon as it finishes. Finn is with Rachel, Sam's hanging out with Rory, Carole's at work, and Burt should be, too.

They run up the front steps and manage to wait until they've closed the door to start desperately kissing each other. Blaine pushes Kurt up against the door, hands under his ass as he raises Kurt to wrap hiss legs around his own waist.

"It's been too long." Kurt gasps.

"I've missed you so much." Blaine agrees, deepening the kiss.

It's not long before shirts are off, and they've both decided that taking this up to Kurt's room would be a better plan. Blaine grabs his shirt off the ground, and with a wink and a "Race you!" he runs up the stairs to Kurt's room. Kurt follows right after him, slamming his bedroom door behind them. The moment the door is closed, he's on his knees, undoing Blaine's pants.

He caresses the skin of Blaine's stomach and thighs, before moving in to mouth over the growing damp spot on Blaine's navy blue boxer briefs. Blaine lets out a strangled moan, and moves his hands to tangle into Kurt's hair. Kurt eases down Blaine's shorts and immediately wraps his lips around his boyfriend's cock. He takes a few moments to adjust, and then begins to take more and more into his mouth. He continues until he's taken nearly all of Blaine's length, as far as he's managed to control his gag reflex in the past. He stills when he reaches this point, gently rubbing Blaine's legs.

Blaine gets the signal, pulls out slightly and starts to thrust gently into Kurt's mouth. They're still new to this, but Kurt begins to grow frustrated at Blaine's restraint. He reaches around to Blaine ass, to pull him deeper into his mouth, faster. Blaine moans at the sensation, and gets the hint. He moves sharper and quicker, but still careful so as to not choke his boyfriend.

Without warning, Blaine pushes Kurt away, breathing heavily.

"What? Did I - ?" Kurt asks, confused.

Blaine leans down and pulls Kurt into a rough kiss.

"Too close. Need you right now. Want to fuck you so bad." He gasps out.

They move quickly to the bed, tangled together and kissing messily. Kurt's pants hit the floor, followed by his boxer-briefs, and then they're rubbing naked up against each other. Blaine reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out the bottle of lube and a condom. He slicks up his fingers and rolls onto his side for better access. Blaine kisses Kurt sweetly, and then pauses.

"You ready?" he asks. Kurt nods, his head moving up and down and his eyes so wide that Blaine can't help but chuckle.

He moves his hand down, intentionally avoiding his boyfriend's cock and balls, before teasing his perineum. He moves slowly down towards the hole, and when he reaches it, Kurt lets out the sexiest moan Blaine's ever heard. It's all he can do to not come just from hearing it. He begins to rub with more pressure, until he's slipping his index finger inside of Kurt. Blaine starts to move slowly, but Kurt bears down on the finger moving it deeper inside him. One finger becomes two, and then Blaine's thrusting three fingers in and out, his free hand holding Kurt's waist as he squirms on the bed.

"Just fuck me already!" He finally snaps.

Blaine agrees and removes his hand, wiping it on a towel at the foot of the bed. He tears open a condom, puts it on, smears a good amount of lube on top, and then leans down over Kurt. They both want it to be fast, aggressive even, but Blaine pauses to kiss Kurt first. The kiss is tender, but is interrupted by Kurt reaching up to take Blaine's cock and press it to his hole. Blaine gets the hint and begins to slide in, although not as slowly as he probably should be.

It's been a while, particularly since Kurt has bottomed, so Blaine makes sure to give his boyfriend plenty of time to adjust before he begins to thrust shallowly. Kurt moans, his muscles clenching around Blaine and spurring Blaine to move faster. And he does. His hip bones knock hard against Kurt, sure to leave bruises in the morning. He can feel his balls slapping against Kurt's ass with every thrust. He props himself up with one arm, and wraps the other around Kurt's back, pulling them even closer together. Kurt rests his head on Blaine's shoulder, whimpering into Blaine's ear. Blaine shifts the angle slightly, arching to hit Kurt's prostate. He knows he succeeds when Kurt bites down on the tender skin of his shoulder. It only makes Blaine thrust harder.

After all the build up from earlier and the fact that it's been a while since they've done this, it shouldn't surprise Blaine when Kurt starts to take quick, shallow breaths and lets out a low groan that he only ever makes when he's close to coming.

Blaine removes his arm from Kurt's back, and pushes Kurt back down on the bed. He makes his position more predatorial, practically pinning Kurt to the bed. They've never experimented with anything like this before, preferring their partnership of equality to any attempts of submission of domination. As it turns out, this is what they need most.

"Tell me whose you are." Blaine orders, pinning Kurt's hands above his head.

Kurt groans again, clearly close, his eyes tightly shut.

"Tell me! Who do you belong to?" He briefly wonders if he's overdoing it, but then Kurt's eyes fly open.

"Blaine! I'm yours! Only yours! Blaine!" Kurt yells, his orgasm overtaking him.

It's enough to send Blaine over the edge, and with a few more rough thrusts, he comes as well. He's careful not to collapse on top of Kurt, and lies down beside his boyfriend on the bed. He snuggles closer to Kurt, places a kiss on his cheek, and is asleep before he can realize that Kurt is, too.

* * *

When Blaine opens his eyes, Kurt has already been awake for some time. He's tracing patterns into the skin of Blaine's chest, almost as if trying to memorize the feel of his boyfriend's skin. Blaine rolls onto his side, leaning into Kurt to kiss him gently.

"Hey." Blaine says softly.

"Hey." Kurt replies. He's smiling, but he looks really thoughtful.

"What are you thinking?" Blaine asks, trying to keep his tone light.

"I'm thinking that we need to talk about some things." Kurt says, biting his lip. "We covered most of it at school, but I think we should talk a bit more."

"Okay." Blaine agrees, suddenly not as comfortable as he had been.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you, Blaine." Kurt begins. "I'm really sorry about that. I was selfish and immature and ungrateful. I shouldn't have treated you like that or said the things I did. I do feel loved by you. And I've been taking it for granted. But I won't do that anymore. I promise you that. Chandler means nothing to me. I'll text him this evening to say that I can't talk anymore. And then I'll delete him from my phone."

"You don't have to do that." Blaine says, stroking Kurt's cheek. "I trust you. It's good for you to have friends, especially so that you'll know more than just Finn and Rachel in New York City. It wasn't even about Chandler for me."

Kurt looks confused, so Blaine realizes that he'll have to clarify. He takes a deep breath first.

"It was the idea that you wouldn't need me anymore. You'd already found someone else who was interested in you, and in Lima, for God's sakes! How many more men will there be in New York, Kurt? You're going to be irresistible to them, and I'm just worried that I won't measure up to them."

Kurt's eyes fill with tears. He kisses Blaine sweetly for several long moments, his tears falling onto Blaine's cheeks. He presses their foreheads together.

"I want you. I only want you. Remember all those promises you made me at Christmas? I promise you all of those same things. I promise to always love you. I promise to love how perfectly imperfect you are. It's just like you told me last fall. We are perfect for each other. Literally perfect. I'm not going to find anyone that will be 'better' than you, and even if that were possible, I wouldn't want them. I only want you."

Blaine cries, too, feeling Kurt's words healing the sadness and rejection he'd felt in the past week. He kisses Kurt slowly, gently. They don't say anything more about the matter, slowly moving into tender caresses and embracing. Since they're still naked, it isn't long before they are rubbing slowly up against each other. Kurt rolls them over so that he is over top of Blaine. He deepens the kiss, but then pulls back.

"Can I – Do you want -?" Kurt asks, his eyes searching Blaine's face for an answer.

Luckily, Blaine knows what Kurt's asking.

"Yeah, of course." Blaine says, grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand.

Kurt takes the bottle with a smile of gratitude. He coats his fingers thoroughly, and starts to stretch Blaine. There's no hurry this time, unlike earlier, with the two boys already sated. It's all love and tenderness. When Kurt decides Blaine is fully prepared, he withdraws his hand and reaches for a condom from the nightstand.

"Wait." Blaine says, grabbing Kurt's arm.

Kurt looks up, confused.

"We've been talking about going without for a while. We were waiting for the right time. This is it. I want you. Just you. As close as we can be."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asks, his eyebrows knitting together in concern. "Maybe we should make this decision sometime we're less emotional?"

"No. I'm completely sure. I definitely want to. If you're not ready, we don't have to. But I know I'm ready, and I do really want this." Blaine says, his eyes imploring.

"Okay." Kurt says with a nod.

"Okay?" Blaine asks. "You want this, too? You're sure?"

"Mhm." Kurt says, leaning in to kiss Blaine. "I'm sure."

Kurt grabs the bottle of lube again, thoroughly slicking himself up. He grabs a pillow from the head of the bed and eases it under Blaine's hips. He moves into position, kisses Blaine again, and begins to slide in slowly.

Kurt pauses when he's fully sheathed, and it takes him a moment to realize that they're both still crying. It alarms him at first to see tears on Blaine's face, but then Blaine tightens his grip on Kurt and lets out a whimper.

"Please don't leave me."

Kurt starts to cry harder. He presses kisses to Blaine's forehead, his cheeks, his neck.

"I promise I will always come back. I'll try not to leave, but if I have to, I will always come back for you."

Blaine nods, biting his lip, and gently moves his hips so that Kurt shifts inside him. Kurt's eyes roll back into his head, and he suddenly feels like staying back for a year would not be so bad if he got to do this more often. They work into a slow rhythm, gently thrusting, kissing everywhere they can reach. The tears continue to fall, but it only deepens the intimacy of the moment. As they slide against each other, Blaine briefly entertains the idea of the two of them actually being able to merge into one person. While he knows it's not physically possible, it definitely seems plausible in the moment.

But then Kurt cries out, his thrusts becoming erratic. He looks at Blaine, an anxious look on his face as he comes, but his concern is misplaced, as Blaine follows right after him. The sensation of being filled with Kurt's cum is so new to Blaine, but so familiar at the same time. It is how it should be, and, in the end, it's what pushes him over into his own ecstasy. They clutch each other as they come down, clinging to the moment that's already fading.

Kurt pulls out and they both wince, but watch, hypnotized at the way Kurt's cum starts to leak out of Blaine. Kurt manages to walk to the washroom to grab a cloth to clean them off, wiping at Blaine with a tenderness that nearly returns the tears to Blaine's eyes. They don't say anything more, just snuggling together before falling to sleep once again.

They have hard days ahead, they know that. But today? Today they're going to bask in each other, ignoring reality for the beauty of the present moment.


End file.
